fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blossom Bowser
Blossom Bowser is a flowery version of Bowser, who is pink and coated in cherry blossom flowers. This form debuted in Boss Battles and was a boss one could defeat in the game. General Information Creation Blossom Bowser is created similar to Dry Bowser, in that he needs to be in a death-like state. In this case, he needs to be next to a cherry blossom tree and for the petals of said tree to coat him, causing him to rise in a new undead state. Description Blossom Bowser is a pink version of Bowser, with his green scaly skin and shell turning grey and his yellow skin and nuzzle turning pink. Flowers then sprout across his body, notably around his legs and near his shell and horns. His body also takes on a subtle flower texture across it. Powers and Abilities Cherry Blossom Bowser is unable to use any kind of fire in this form, instead shooting out balls of cherry blossom petals at his opponents that explode on impact. He can also summon pink colored gale force winds that quickly cut through his opponents and ground stomp the ground to cover himself in a wall of cherry blossom branches. Mario can spin his cherry blossom ball projectiles to damage him. Appearances ''Boss Battles ''Don't laugh, this pink version of Bowser is a rather nasty brute once you get to know him! Resurrected using cherry blossoms, Blossom Bowser uses wind and earth attacks to battle. Blossom Bowser appears as a boss in Boss Battles, having 1000 HP. Blossom Bowser's attacks are generally able to be reflected back to him, although his ground pound requires the player to dodge and move from their spot. He utilizes his cherry blossom ball projectiles, pink gale winds, and his cherry blossom branch walls to guard himself. ''Jake's Super Smash Bros. Though Blossom Bowser himself does not make an appearance in ''Jake's Super Smash Bros., one of Bowser's alternate costumes gives him the colour scheme of Blossom Bowser. ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds Blossom Bowser appears as a secret boss in ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds when the player has collected all four of the Red Artifacts. After a normal boss fight, Blossom Bowser will leap from the pit and fight the player. He uses blossom balls in his first phase, which need to be jumped on to reflect them back at Blossom Bowser. During his second phase, the player must use a pink shell when he exposes his weakspot when attacking with his cherry blossom trees. ''Mario Kart: Speedway Rush Blossom Bowser makes a appearance as a alternate costume for Bowser in ''Mario Kart: Speedway Rush. Gallery BlossomBowser.png|Blossom Bowser by . BlossomBowserEmblem.png|Blossom Bowser Emblem MysteryMushroom_BlossomBowser.png|Mystery Mushroom costume for Blossom Bowser JSSB Bowser alt 1.png|Bowser's Blossom Bowser-inspired costume in Jake's Super Smash Bros. BlossomBowserSMBTLW.png|Blossom Bowser's sprite in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Worlds. 0AF79692-924B-4519-9FE9-11BFF2A2FF14.jpeg|Paper Blossom Bowser Trivia *This form by Bowser appears to be incredibly rare considering the unlikely circumstances it will happen. *This form of Bowser is the only one that does not seem to utilize fire in any way shape or form. Category:Undead Category:Bowser's Power-Ups Category:Power-Ups Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Koopa Troop Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Boss Battles (game) Category:Free to use Characters Category:Jake's Super Smash Bros. Category:Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Villains Category:Bowser